clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordMaster96/Archive 3
---- Procedures *'Party invitations:' Send them to this page. Do not leave reminders. I do not need them. *'Notice:' I will only be accepting help for this wiki on this talk page. If you require assistance for another wiki, contact me at Community Central. ---- Hello. Hello. Odsts Rock has made some pretty rude blog comments on this blog. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Slidey5555/Non-Membership_means_LESS! Russian OneTalk Page 21:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Lordmaster, are you going to make a blog for the Mountain Expedition?I'm really looking forward to it.(Penguincw 15:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Reply Ok.Because I was just wondering since you didn't make a blog for the Stamps which is quite odd. I may understand because you did say that you were going on vacation to Seattle.Bye.C ya soon! (Penguincw 15:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Container Something weird is going on with furniture container. It does not shrink images, but instead makes them even larger! Example... --NormalRA 17:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Comment Cool.I was the first person to vote in your popular poll!Today is like my lucky day.I even created an article called Carabiner Pin.(Penguincw 20:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC))Just wanted to tell you. edit 2 hey can u create a party puzzle stamp page? thnx if u do 21:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Approve, or unapprove? I've made a suggestion in Ideas talk:Main Page, about moving back to the seperate wiki. Because when the webmasters moved it back, all the ideas submitted are deleted.-- 10:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ?? The trivia section on Yeti is useful, please do not get rid of it. 71.146.112.221 edit 3 hey can u edit the mine page? change the pic its from music jam 2010 and the partys over so plz change the pic. thnx if u do. 20:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Help .I was trying to find a picture for Club Penguin Times Issue #160.I found a small full newspaper moving from page to page but i cant download it at put it at the article.Can you please download it at put it there?This is the site i found it: http://www.clubpenguinhero.com/2008/11/06/club-penguin-newspaper-issue-160/ Change picture in delete template I honestly don't like the current picture, it's unrelated to Club Penguin. I recommend changing it into File:Recycle Bin.PNG, it will come out like this But you can't change it in Template:Delete, but you have to change it in Template:Ambox/core.-- 17:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re Why?-- 17:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Lordmaster Can you please protect my user page? Slidey5555 Reply Um.Ok?(Penguincw 19:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) FawfultheGreat Fawful has 55 percent of edits on user and sub-pages. Please lock this user's user page. Administrator Inposer Ultimate Alien X has added the "admin symbol" (the mop on all admin's pages) on his userpage. Could you please remove it? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 18:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lordmaster! Thanks for the message you sent me! Or is it the bot? --Realannoyingorange 04:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi You know your signature on September 7th (until or for, IDK)? tHAT IS MY BIRTHDAY. :D. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 17:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) can you unlock my user page for a day please i need to start my newspaper . can you unlock my user page . now please Happy65. Little Brother Hello, my little brother has just joined the wiki under "Kewldude". Please do not block me if you thought i was sock-puppeting. thanks. 第二章 Thanks for messaging me again! It's a little lonely now since Alx and Ben quit. But I'm still managing over here. *Kool! My messages will be numbered in Chinese so you know it's me. *I'm sure these messages won't start trouble like Alx. As long as we always edit too, no problems should come up. *I hope you can come!! By the way, originally, this party was supposed to be my 1st Anniversary Party, but since I also joined the Top Contributors, that's a second meaning to the party! *Correction: Nine more days until I become the Penguin of the Month. *Well... I said for me it took a whole year. But I guess I was wrong. *Do you think we can nominate someone for the Wall of Fame soon? I was thinking of also nominating you! *We're closing the 3000 page mark! Let's see who can create it! Message me back soon! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 12:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Igloos Page Hi lordmaster, I have recently found the igloos page, and realised it desperately needs updating! I am doing as much as I can but if you could help it would be great. There are many igloos not on the list, and there are many igloos that don't have pages. Thanks -A11766 Hello I'm asking permission to tell 5 people about a party I am going to hold. It is a house party called The Big House Bash. Hence the policy about ads, I ask you if I can tell 5 people about my party. Thanks! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez 第三章 Heya! I'm glad that you enjoyed the party! I hope to throw another party in October for Halloween. Hope you can make it to that one! *I'm closing 4000 edits already! I bet I'll have 5000 edits by next week! *You can also see pictures of my party here. But of course, you have way more pictures. I forgot to take pictures at the beginning. *When's the right time?? *Wow... I never knew that. Sorry about that then. *I can't wait for my vacation! It's going to be in one week! *I'm glad that Hal isn't quitting! She's one of the only friends that I've got left here. I also can't believe she has over 17000 edits now! Send me a message anytime! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 22:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sith Cub where did sith cub go? he was the greatest user on the wiki to date... his profile User:Sith Cub please put him on the wal of fame, he did so much for the wiki!!!!1 15:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Bot ShutDown Leno606 has a bot shut down button on his page and he is not even a bot . click on the following link to get to the page Click HereHappy65. You Won! Dear LordMaster, although we may have not talked like at all. I heard and seen much about you. I give you this Fury Award for being my role-model! and for having the most edits I've even seen! Congrats! 第四和五章 你好! I'm just listening to music (Anita Mui 梅艷芳 to be specific) and editing here. Sorry for not responding to your last message. I was slightly busy. *I haven't gone to a fair for a really long time. I bet you enjoyed it there. *Thanks and that already happened. *Lots of the newer users don't ask for help for much. I remember I asked you a lot of questions when I started to make big edits. *Lol! 5000 free coins. Oddly, a similar thing happened to me. About a year ago, I lost all my coins (about 80000 to be exact) for no apparent reason, so I e-mailed CP and I got all my coins back. *Thanks! 5000 edits is my next goal and I'll bet I'll be right next to Hal, you, and Sea. *Tigernose says that you actually won it the first time but no one really remembered it. *I think someone should go before me in the Wall of Fame. I think Hal should be nominated because she has done way more than I (so far at least). Maybe you can nominate Hal now and nominate me in a couple of months. *Let's hope they remember about the PotM unlike what happened with you and the WoF. *There is something wrong with the "D" key on my keyboard. It's not working that great. Nothing left for me to say... Message me back soon! 再見!! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 23:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) faery to fairy on the faery page shouldn't it be fairy not faery if im wrong can you please say why due to the fact that is not how you spell fairy and i would just like to know. Many thanks, Middleton83 21:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) About 68.154.37.113 That guy has already made 3 vandalism attempts now. Shouldn't he be blocked? -G7856 H65 Buddy Award You Have Earned Happy65s Buddy Award But You Can Only Collect It On September 12 and it is going to be a members only item too. '''NOTICE' The Reason It Is Going To Be A Members Only Item Is : A Secret Happy65. ok i did that Happy65 16:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) shoshani1 broke user page policy shossani 1 broke the user page policy , click the link to get to the user page User:Shoshani1 What happened to the wiki? New look? But I like the old one-- 18:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Why was Iceanator189 blocked?? He did not impersonate. His edit on the Wall of Fame was him beginning a section, not impersonating you. -- 00:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I've already cleared Why still being weird?-- 05:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Leno606 broke the user page policy leno606 broke the user page policy . i looked on her edit count and its up to 75% .Happy65. Vandalism hi. an unregistered contributer keeps vandalizing pages.